Entities may require transfer of valuable goods from an originating location to a destination location. Conventionally, monitoring of valuables in transport has been difficult. The valuables may change hands numerous times during transportation. During transportation, a valuable item may be lost, stolen or damaged. The loss may only be determined at the destination location. At that point, it may be difficult to determine who the responsible party was at the time of the loss. The difficulties may arise because numerous parties were involved in the transportation process.
It may be desirable to utilize OLED (“Organic light emitting diode”) technology to enhance the security of monitoring of valuables.